Cold Hearted Hero
by Rue Bladesinger
Summary: Wouldn't it be great if Finn actually took into consideration what had happened in his alternate wish world? Finn always finds strange things while adventuring, things that make him laugh. Things that makes every quest of his fun and exciting. The young brave knight did not come out of that portal unscathed, however. He saw himself. A continuation of Finn the Human/Jake the Dog.


**Summary:**

** Wouldn't it be great if Finn actually took into consideration what had happened in his alternate wish world? Finn always finds strange things while adventuring, things that make him laugh. Things that makes every quest of his fun and exciting. The young brave knight did not come out of that portal unscathed, however. He saw things that he would have never thought to see. Things that made reality much more scary than he would like to admit... A continuation of Finn the Human/Jake the Dog.**

**I do not own anything Adventure Time related, though I do enjoy playing around with the characters!** :)

* * *

Prologue (The End of Finn the Human/Jake the Dog Episodes)

Finn the Human tumbled out of the universally linked portal, landing hard on his side, with his best friend and brother Jake right behind him. Blinking his eyes rapidly, searching for more clarity, the boy raises himself up onto his knees, gathering his composure, but fails once seeing where he was -back in the land of Ooo. His eyes widen in what seems to be a mixture of shock, relief, fear, and confusion.

Finn notices Jake run over to him, a smile etched onto his face, extending from one ear to the other, portraying his overwhelming happiness. Finn's features point downward, however, as he furrows his eyebrows in a state of great and terrible confusion. "J-Jake! What the-?! Why would the Lich wish... Jake?!" Jake ignores the boy though, crawling on top of him, laughing like a madman, his eyes sparkling, boasting his pride. Finn doesn't join into the laughter though, as he normally would. He pushes his foolhardy dog away, trying to bring him around.

"Jake?! Come on, man. Something serious is happening!" Finn early yells at him, trying hard to get Jake to focus. Princess Bubblegum joins the commotion, nearly tripping over her night gown in such a rush to see to the problem. Her eyes are full of concern and worry, her voice likewise. "What is happening?!" She cries, panic heard above anything else. The giddy dog just smiles even more -if that is possible- and looks back at Finn, raising his voice, which is both happy and bubbly, just as before. "It already happened...and it didn't happen! I saved everybody", he exclaimed, prideful.

Bonnibell and Finn, still completely and utterly in the dark of the whole situation, stared at the sight before them, an insane dog frolicking about in the grass, dumbfounded. They were all interrupted, though, by what looked like a glass jar that had materialized about three meters away from the trio. The jar was about a foot tall, and filled with... something green? Finn and his brother went for a closer look. "What is that?", asked Finn.

As he came closer he saw... pickles? Jake smirked, and plucked a small note off of the jar's lid. He brought it closer to him for inspection.

On the small letter, scrawled in lazy hand writing was:  
Jake, if you want to come back and hang some time, call me. ~P

The dog frowned, and glanced toward where the portal had been. Thinking of his two-dimensional friend, Jake exclaimed, "I need to get that guy a girlfriend!" Finn rolled his eyes, but seeing his chance to understand just what it was his brother was talking about, Finn took his it. "Who needs a girlfriend?", Finn chimed in, marveling at the mysterious letter.

Still staring at the thing, Jake stole a quick glance at the boy. How could he not remember? Jake chuckled nervously. He was kidding, right? Finn must have just been trying to mess with his brain...

"You know... Prismo, the pink guy that grants wishes... ring any bells?" Finn simply shrugged, but he seemed interested at the mention of 'wishes'. The dog sighed, then grimaced.

No, he could see the pure and true curiosity that illuminated the kid's eyes. He was not lying.  
"Hmm..." Jake put his hand on his chin, thinking of any explanation to Finn's sudden loss of memory. "I guess the experience was just too traumatizing for you to handle...?" The hypothesis became a question. Finn knew that it was an impossibility though, for he had seen many terrible things before. What could make this scenario any different? The dog noticed the unbelieving look on Finn's face, and he silently agreed. He never just suddenly forgot something, unless Finn just locked it into his mental 'Vault' -which he knew wasn't possible. His main-man Finn would never erase such valuable information.

The two just waved the problem away for another time, though, for Princess Bubblegum was approaching once again. She appeared to be a bit worried for the human, but quite relieved that the heroes were safe. But still, she had wondered...  
"What happened to the Lich?!", She grabbed Jake by the shoulders, shaking him silly.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down, Peebles! We handled it!" Finn grabbed her by her shoulder to prevent the princess from making Jake anymore dizzy. Once she managed to settle down, Finn peered over at his dog. "We did handle it... right Jake?" His voice was uncertain, making the young woman slightly doubtful. Jake tilted his head to the side, deep in concentration. Actually, he wasn't sure where the Lich was. After he wished for Finn and him to go back home, he just vanished. Perhaps he was still somewhere on Ooo. Or maybe he was still trapped in space. Where ever he was, it was beyond Jake.

So, unable to say for sure what happened to the horrifying monster they called the Lich, he just recounted their journey to the time room, how the Lich wished for the extinction of all life, how Finn wished the Lich never existed, and how Jake wished for the Lich to wish the two heroes back home. During the story, PB seemed to become more and more astonished, until Jake was afraid her jaw would drop off their hinges and fall to the floor. Finn just listened carefully, until his bewilderment got the best of him.

"Where was I after I wished for the Lich not to exist?"

"Well...you went to an alternative world, I think, but" Jake knit his brow at this, "you can't even remember that..." Once silence enveloped the group, Princess Bubblegum began to move, for she had been frozen solid for the whole of the awesome tale. "So," she spoke, turning on Finn, "you experienced life without the Lich?!" Her voice grew full of excitement nearing the end, and Finn was forced to back a few steps away from the girl. He nodded, but reminded her that he could not remember the happenings that had occurred, yet still she seemed a little happy, if not fascinated.

She took Finn into her arms, almost squeezing him to the point he was choking, coughing until he couldn't even breathe. Out of his ragged breaths, though, he could hear the princess rambling nonsense. Although nearly everything she said was lost, muffled by the wind, he could make a few words, like "Mushroom War", "radioactive bombs", "death", "humans", and even "Ice King". Startled, Finn pushed her away, concerned for her health. For the following moments Princess Bubblegum just gazed at the boy, creating an awkward silence.

He was relieved when Jake stepped in. "We should probably get back to the tree house. Finn must be pretty tired." She nodded, slow and jerky, her gaze pointed off into the distance, as if she were dreaming. She waved the two away, however hesitant. "Yeah... Yeah, you are right Jake... just... just be sure and visit me in the morning." She turned towards Finn once again, this time with a look of determination. "I would like to have a talk with you, Finn.".

So, the boys turned in the direction of the tree fort that could just be seen off the horizon, and headed home, ready for a well deserved good night sleep.

...

"Hey, Finn."

"Yeah, buddy?"

Finn was lying in his bed, his eyes allegedly drooping, preparing for a long sleep. He was so incredibly tired after that day's adventure that he felt as if he could go into hibernation for who knows how long. He was also pretty down about their loss of Billy, the best hero to ever exist. He just wanted to forget all of the events of the day. And maybe then everything would be back to normal...

"I just wanted to make sure my homie is all good. You seem really out of it." Jake nearly whispered, also getting ready for sleep. Finn sighed. This is what he meant. Having his dog continuously and constantly worry about him was not normal, as he wanted it to be. What did his dog know that he did not? However, the boy still reassured the dog he was fine, just tired. Jake narrowed his eyes, not believing his words, but eventually began drifting off to sleep, and soon Finn did likewise.

But, sadly, Finn did not receive the nice sleep he deserved, but rather a terrible nightmare. But this was no ordinary nightmare, no, this was a memory. A lost memory, that was now being recovered with horrifying sights, sounds, smells, and other frightening sensations. And through the horrifying and monstrous haze of his waking dreams, he began to chuckle.

A terrible, hideous chuckle, raspy like that of a crazed evil wizard, and soon that chuckle grew into a full-fledged laugh. So loud, so unimaginably boisterous, and yet nobody else heard it. This laugh was different; special, almost.

This was the laugh of an insane boy, endowed with the power of ice and snow. The laugh of the Ice Prince, as he so wished to be called. It whispered into his ear, haunted him. Lured him out of his shell, so he could be captured yet again, but this time by another, more powerful and evil force.

Oh, but when Finn the Human boy awoke the next morning, he would not realize what had happened. No, he would not realize that not only dreams, but nightmares too, will come true.

That the crown had a grip on his conscience stronger than he -or the dog- would ever know...

* * *

**Hey guys! This has been floating around in my head for quite some while now, and just had to get it out there. Tell me watcha think, and leave me a review! ...although it does probably effect my happiness way more then it should... Remember, everybody counts! Let's see if you all deserve another chapter!** ;)


End file.
